


Turned Soup

by Ginger Jam (skylite)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, Revenge, hp100, marrieds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Turned Soup<br/>Character[s]: Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacoeur, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley<br/>Rating: PG-13 for some violence.<br/>Challenge: Reframing<br/>Words: 100<br/>House: Hufflepuff<br/>Author Notes:  The idea won't gel enough for me to fic it properly but it gave me another drabble, go fig. Originally published August 2005.  Edited for typos and the like.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turned Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Turned Soup  
> Character[s]: Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacoeur, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley  
> Rating: PG-13 for some violence.  
> Challenge: Reframing  
> Words: 100  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Author Notes: The idea won't gel enough for me to fic it properly but it gave me another drabble, go fig. Originally published August 2005. Edited for typos and the like.

Molly gasped and nearly dropped the spoon into the soup which had turned scry on her because she had been woolgathering instead of concentrating.

Fleur had shed her unearthly beauty and was a furious bird of prey. Fireballs flashed from her talons, into the fur of a grey werewolf desperate to flee from her. French ephithets spilled from her in a raven's caw.

The wolf fled straight into a trap. Tonks' wand lit with red sparks, and a silver dagger appeared in her hand. She struck without hesitation; Greybeard fell. 

Upstairs, Bill gasped, then shouted for joy. "Mum! I'm ... cured!"


End file.
